Chernobyl
Chernobyl is a ghost city in far northernmost part of Ukrane, used by the Soviet Union to produce nuclear power. When reactor 4 of the plant melted due to technical issues, the entire city was contaminated and all nearby cities, including Pripyat, had to evacuate. Chernobyl and Pripyat are still very dangerous to enter, and measuring radioactivity exceeding .01 Sieverts is common in the area. Chernobyl is a very popular Townhuman. Description Appearance Chernobyl takes the form of a small child wearing a gas mask that is far too big for him. He wears a tattered, oversized white t-shirt and brown-grey pants that are slightly loose on him. Like all Ghost Towns and Ghost Cities, he can shapeshift into an animal. Chernobyl can turn into a sickly-looking grey mutt with green radioactivity coming out of its mouth in whisps and startling, luminescent green eyes.His form represents the unavoidable spread of radiation by wildlife and household pets. Personality Chernobyl can seem harmless, but he is one of the most dangerous cities in the world, right along with Fukushima, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and Pripyat. He wants to be loved, but any city who comes near him shies away from him and are scared of his radioactive mutt form. Cities who ho near Chernobyl feel nauseous because he emits so much radiation, but most cities think its their reaction to being unsettled by him. Chernobyl has severe Bipolar Disorder and may have Schizophrenia. He seemingly randomly snaps from having light conversation to being in a murderous mood, and his severe changes border on insanity. He is an extremist from his Bipolar Disorder, so as a result, one second he wants something, and the next he turns right around and wants the complete opposite. Even he doesn't know what he wants half of the time. The only city who will come near him willingly is Pripyat, Chenobyl's cousin and crush. Interests He is lonely by nature and loves to be left alone, but a small part of him inside also wants to show everyone how he can be nice and lovable. He often can be found sitting alone in the woods, the trees around him turning red from the radiation he emits. He loves hanging out with Pripyat and longs to confess his love for her. History Pre-WW2 era Chernobyl was first mentioned in 1193 from Ukrainian documents. Cold War era Chernobyl was first used during WW2 as a ship-repairing yard on the river Pripyat, and in 1970, Lenin started up the plan to make the largest reactor facility in the world. The plan was to build 12 reactors, each emitting over 1,000 megawatts in nuclear power. In 1977, the city was populated with 1,400 workers, and Chernobyl became one of the most popular cities in the area. Pripyat, a nearby town, was transformed into a luxurious city with over 50,000 inhabitants and contained all the latest comodities, incuding a railway and an amusement park. Four reactors were running smoothly and another two were under construction in 1986, until Chernobyl's luck ran out one fateful night in April. April 26, 1986 At 1:23 in the morning, as the regular night shift staff were preparing for the May Day festival, a critical security malfunction caused by newer, inexperienced substitute staff testing the power on reactor 4, blew the plant up in two devastating explosions. The first detonation, a bright red blaze, fried the reactor's security protocols and blew the roof of the reactor. The second explosion, a blinding blue mushroom cloud, was caused by the ignition of the reactor's fuel caused by the first explosion. The second explosion's force measured the equivalent of detonating 300 Tonnes of TNT. There were 28 initial deaths caused by the explosions. The mushroom cloud sent radioactive isotopes and ash over 1.5 km into the air, where northerly winds spread the contamination over Scandinavia, Poland, Czechia, Byelorussia, Slovakia, and Ukraine. Studies show that nowhere in the world is untouched by the explosion's radioactivity. At 1:28 in the morning, Chernobyl's fire brigade tackled the fires, and at 1:34 Pripyat's firemen joined the endeavor to extinguish the fires. Because the firemen didn't know what caused the fires yet, they doused the burning graphite with water, making the contamination much worse. Helicopters soon flew in and dumped over 5,000 Tonnes of sand, boron, dolomite, clay, and lead on the reactor to smother the fire and absorb any radioactive isotopes. Later, the Soviet Union buried it all in concrete to encase and seal in any remaining radioactivity. By 2:10 in the morning, the turbine hall was rid of the fires, and at 5, reactor 3 was shut down for safety reasons. At 6, the radiation measurement brigade entered the scene of the disaster to get readings of the contamination, and by 6:35, all the fires were extinguished exept the reactor's core, which remained on fire until May 10. Within 3 days of the disaster, 299 patients were transferred to the Moscow hospital presenting with severe radiation poisoning and similar radiation-caused illnesses. After the blaze As a result of the extensive contamination, over 100 nearby cities and towns in Ukraine and Byelorusria were permanemtly evacuated, and most were bulldozed and covered in concrete. All in all, over 600,000 people were directly affected by the disaster, and over 10,000,000 people are considered ill from the aftereffects of Chernobyl's radiation output. Foreign Relations Geography The Chernobyl region is swathed with beautiful pine forests, lush fields, and many rivers and streams. Swamps dot the northern border, and plentiful wildlife can be found in the area, including wolves, deer, turtles, wild boar, and plentiful number of birds. Relations Family USSR - Grandfather Pripyat - Cousin/Love interest Kyiv - Aunt Friends Chernobyl - Cousin/Love Interest Neutral Most other Cities Enemies USSR - Grandfather Category:Ghost Towns Category:Featured Pages